THE DECK OF THE JOKERS
Welcome FIENDS, I INFRIGHTED some more GHOSTS I mean GUESTS who brought a TALE OF THEIR GROAN! It's a PERSONAL SLAY-VORITE OF MINE about when they were just CLOWNING AROUND a but and GOT TO THE POINT with some bad people. It is called... A girl and boy were riding their bikes along a street up, in Bangor, Maine, one rainy afternoon back in August of 1960. "Ready for school in a week Sister?" the boy asked the girl. "Are you crazy, Ronny, no!" she snapped back in reply. "Yeah, me neither Sarah" Ronny smirked at her. Ronny and Sarah found a deck of cards in a puddle in a gutter right then. "Hey, lucky find eh?" Ronny proclaimed to his sister, after he picked them up. "I'll say Brother" Sarah agreed. The deck of cards had a female clown on the front and back of the box who had: light-red hair in pigtails, a yellow-collar, a blue and yellow-striped suit, and a purple-painted-face with a huge yellowish-red smile that covered her most of her chin. Her eyes were outlined in black and seemed to be painted yellow seeming to glow through an eye-mask of red paint. "Look at that clown on the box, Sarah" Ronny pointed out to her. "Neat" she proclaimed. The kids rode off together when it started to rain just then and as they rode, high-pitched chuckles of a clown emanated from the deck of cards in Ronny's bicycle-basket. Later on that day, Sarah and Ronny looked at the cards in a bedroom together. Ronny was lying on a bed and Sarah was sitting on the edge of it, with Ronny laying the cards out on the bed in a pile. "All of the cards seem to have one of these three clowns on them. It must be a card matching game" Ronny told Sarah. Cards had the female clown from the deck box on them and they read: "NIGHTMARIA" on the tops and sides of the cards. Other cards had a second clown on them with straight, long red hair, and an eerie-smile of painted-lips of red and sharpened yellow teeth. The clown's eyes were missing and eye-sockets of blackness peered at the siblings. A blue-painted line protruded upwards from the top of each of the clown's sockets underneath black-painted-on eyebrows. Just that clown's face was visible on some of the cards. The third clown had a big green line painted in the center of its chin, with larger green lines of paint protruding from the tops of each eye socket. It also had no eyes, just darkness in its sockets, along with an eerie-grin of yellow teeth among its red lips. Its face was also only visible on some of the cards. "Geez, these are creepy Ronny" Sarah gasped in fright to him. "Yeah they are Sarah all sixteen of them in this deck are" he added. The cards with the red haired clown read: "CHUCKLES" on the tops and sides of them and the cards with the third clown on them read: "BINGO" on their tops and sides. Ronnny put the sixteen cards back into their box and put it on the dresser by the bed. He and his sister went downstairs and The Twilight Zone came on t.v. in the living-room. Meanwhile, the deck of cards upstairs, shook on the dresser and more of the high chuckling was heard coming from them. That night, Sarah was in the bed on the other side of the dresser and a shadowy-hand shook her awake. Blinking, she saw that it was Nightmaria from the deck of cards. "Hia, Sarah, I am Nightmaria The Joker. Let's play just you and I" the eerie clown laughed in a female voice. "Nightmaria?" Sarah yawned in fear. "Yes my dear!" Nightmaria The Joker laughed eerily, with her eyes glowing-yellow. Sarah screamed as Nightmaria chuckled insanely in a high-pitched tone. The lamp on the dresser turned on and Ronny blinked at her. "What's wrong, Sarah?!" he proclaimed in a yawn. Nightmaria The Joker was gone then and Sarah looked around their bedroom. "A bad dream Ronny I guess" she sighed in relief. The next day, Ronny was flipping through the deck of cards outside in a park when four bullies approached him. "Ronny Dickson, what is a twerp like you doing on his baby bike?" one of the bullies laughed at Ronny. "He's playin' with his baby cards, Ernie" another bully laughed to the one bully. "Oh, I see, Henry. What are these kiddie cards anyways, Dickson?" Ernie responded to the other bully then wondered of Ronny. Henry grabbed the cards from Ronny and handed them to Ernie. "The Deck Of The Jokers" Ernie read looking down at the deck box. Ronny grabbed the deck quickly and Ernie punched him in his stomach. ""Do not ever grab anything out of my hands, twerp!" Ernie yelled at him. Then Ronny kicked him in his kneecap and took off on his bike. "Get him!" Ernie yelled at Henry and the other bullies. As Ronny pedaled in pain and Ernie, Henry and the two others chased him out of the park, the clown named Bingo from the cards got ahold of one of the bullies, pulling him into the foliage. "We will kill ya too whoever you are, like we're gonna kill that kid!" the bully hollered at Bingo, but then saw the clown's green-slime-covered suit and collar. The painted-white bald head of Bingo cackled in a high voice, and stuck a hypodermic-needle into the bully's neck with his black-clawed-hands of white. Ronny heard Ernie, Henry and the third bully screaming somewhere behind him and stopped his bike. Holding his stomach, he didn't see them. Ernie, Henry and the two other bullies all woke up on stretchers in a dark, abandoned building. Nightmaria The Joker and Bingo were laughing insanely at them. "I am Bingo The Joker" the white bald headed-clown laughed with his dark-red nose wiggling. "And I am Chuckles The Joker aha!" the red-haired clown chuckled, emerging from some of the shadows. "I am Nightmaria The Joker. We are monsters from a deck of cards called The Deck Of The Jokers" she cackled with green fangs. Chuckles The Joker danced around having no feet, with Nightmaria and Bingo also having no feet, in his silver suit and white collar. The monster-clowns all chuckled insanely and the bullies tried to get up, but couldn't move. The three jokers laughed in high tones, as they plunged hypodermic needles into the throats of the four bullies in the dark, one at a time, until their screams ended. Bingo The Joker ran from the building then, laughing. He found Ronny on his bike back in the park. "Ronny Dickson, I and my Partners Nightmaria The Joker and Chuckles The Joker took care of those bullies for you Sonny" the monster-clown laughed in his high voice, peering at Ronny with his eye-sockets. Then Nightmaria and Chuckles stepped out from behind Bingo and all three monsters sang in the tune of "If You're Happy And You Know It" the words: "we killed those bullies we shall eat! We killed those bullies we shall eat! We got rid of them for you and their bodies will shall surely chew. We killed those bullies we shall eat!". They faded-out, disappearing and with a gasp, Ronny Dickson checked the deck box from in his bicycle basket, but now the box was empty. The Deck Of The Jokers were now gone and the box was now an ordinary white box. How was that, Kiddies? Nightmaria The Joker, Chuckles The Joker and Bingo The Joker were all horrifyingly humorous eh? I mean that Old SCREAM TEAM was quite a CARD hee-hee-hee-hee. Well, that's what Ernie gets because he decided to DECK Poor Ronny aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!